A database management system typically is used to store, manage, and manipulate a data source. The database management system typically supports a query language or other programming languages with which a user can manipulate data of the data source. Users of the data source typically include individuals who are not familiar with the storage and management structure of the data source. Many data source users work in areas that require them to access and manipulate the data source on a daily basis; however, a substantial number of users lack the skills and the substantial knowledge needed to use the query language or other programming languages that typically are used to manipulate the data source. For example, marketing professionals routinely need to manipulate data within a data source for marketing campaigns and other marketing tasks but may not possess the skills to perform the required data source manipulation to meet their marketing segmentation needs.